As computers and electronic mobile devices become more connected and more capable, new opportunities for innovative ways of creating an efficient delivery management system emerge. The prior art systems and methods for the delivery of goods from the distribution points to the customer rely heavily on human intervention and older technology such as conventional telephones and fax machines. There is a need for data-rich, easy to use and more efficient Delivery Management System.